1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of communications, and more particularly, to the selective connection of a plurality of calls from a telephone network to a plurality of devices of a called party in accordance with that party's preferences, in addition to provisioning extra lines on demand for use by that party.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telephone system subscribers that have a single telephone line connection are often in a situation where they are on the phone with a first party when another call from a second party is received. If call waiting is available, the subscriber may choose to engage with one of the two parties and place the other party on hold. The subscriber is forced to select one of the two parties even when the second party desires to converse with someone other than the subscriber or is an incoming facsimile directed to a facsimile machine. Therefore, there is a need for new technology to resolve the above problems.